organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Fury
The personal Lessers of Xirak. There is never more than forty-four at any given time. They always appear in bonded pairs, striking with mirrored movements that hypnotize and confuse foes. Creation What is special about these Lesser Nobodies is that they always have a partner. These partners share sight, as well as perfectly mirror each others movements when the need calls for it. This makes up the basis of their attack pattern, aiming to use their speed and mimicry to confuse or captivate foes. Another unique trait is that each one was once a beast; there are no past humans that have become a Fury. Not only that, there are almost always Seven Elite Furies - Lessers that have started to gain more individuality over time, or those that have an exceptionally strong will that keeps them from remaining as drones. When one partner dies, the other remains alive for a short time before exploding into dust. A very painful experience, for even the drones. The connection between each pair is so strong, it is the only emotion some of them may ever feel - the feeling of loss and despair. Appearance Most stand at six feet tall. The only exceptions are four Elite Furies: Mkali and Usiku, abnormally large furies that stand at a staggering six feet and nine inches and Nyota and Mwanga, unusually small furies that stand at a meager five feet and four inches. All of them share the same colour scheme of navy blue skin and light blue armour. They have long 'hair' that more resembles thick vines, or corded leather. Hair colour varies from black to dark emerald green. They also wear bandanas to cover where eyes should sit, coming in either solid black or solid dark green. Many of the Elites choose to decorate themselves with a combination of hair beads, bangles, and leather straps. River Styx is the only Fury to have scars. Weapons & Abilities Sight Sharing: This is an ability shared by every Fury with their bonded partner. They have the ability to see what the other is seeing, as well as limited hearing. This allows the other to know of any dangers, and it makes splitting up easier, so they can easily find each other. Elite Despite being Independent, all Elites have sworn allegiance to Xirak and promised to stand by her side. Each Elite establishes a strong bond with Xirak who teaches them to speak, and occasionally to read and write. Currently only three posses the ability to read and write, those are: River Styx, Kidogo, and Moto. River Styx': ' His name is actually Mhina, an African name meaning "joyful". He is Xirak's last cub before becoming a Nobody. They left Pride Rock together, and lost their hearts together. He became her first Lesser, forgetting who he was, but his strong will forged the new breed. Over time, he slowly gained the tiniest fragments of memory. Only one year ago, in a dream, was he able to remember one thing: his mother, Kira. This realization came to a shock for him, but it made Xi`s attitude towards him make sense all of a sudden. She had always known, and kept a strong connection with him. Even though she is no Lesser, she is Mhina's bonded partner, allowing them to share sight, and fight together in perfect mirrored actions. He is the Leader of the Fury colony, keeping them in line when Xi is busy. He also keeps the other Elites in shape, helping them further grasp their individuality and independence. He is the only Fury that can understand swahili and speak it fluently. Mkali': ' His name means "stormy", and is the partner to Usiku. He is a very tall and thick Fury, as his past life was spent as a strong alleycat in Paris (Aristocats). His skin is nearly black, and his 'hair' is very long and tied back, with two shorter strands dangling in front of his face. He has a tattooed face, a white paw print that covers two thirds of his face. He also wears a number of silver bangles on his tail and a white gold ring on his right middle claw. Usiku':' His name means Night, and he is partner to Mkali. He is also a very tall and thick Fury, Being a cat from Great Britain. His skin seems a lighter shade of blue than the others, and his 'hair' is a milky grey. He has a tattoo on his left upper arm in the shape of a black cat's face with green eyes, the only thing he remembers about his past life, other than britain. He wears a silver earring in one ear, and a gold bangle on his right upper arm. he also has black tribal stripes on his tail. Kidogo':' Her name means "little". She is the partner to Moto. She was once a bear cub from the Forest of Aurora. Notable traits about her would be her claws, being that they are longer than other Furies. Her 'hair' also appears shaggier and uneven. She is one of the three Furies able to read and write, with a more mature legible range. Moto':' His name means "fire" and he is partner to Kidogo. He was once a Goanna from Land Down Under. He has light stripes naturally on his skin, and shorter ears. His tail is slightly thinner than the others and longer, whip-like. He has only one piercing on his right ear, a jade ring. His 'hair' is also shorter than the others, and bright emerald green. His body looks of a thinner build than any others as well. He is also one of three Furies able to read and write, though it is at a limited childlike range. Nyota':' Her name means "star" and she is partner to Mwanga. She was Mwanga's sister, twin black panther cubs from the Bengal Riverside. Her features are dark, her skin is black and her armour is silver. She wears a white bandana, and two silver earrings in each ear. She has gotten leopard spots tattooed along her tail in white. Both she and her sister can understand very limited Hindi, a trait carried on from their past lives, though at the moment this trait is undiscovered. Mwanga':' Her name means "light" and she is partner to Nyota. She was Nyota's sister on Bengal Riverside. Her features are the opposite of Nyota. Her skin being a silvery grey, and her armour being black. Her 'hair' is also messy and unkempt. She has gotten black leopard spots tattooed on her tail as well, and has two onyx earrings in each ear. She also wears a black bandana on her face. Like her sister, she too can understand limited Hindi, but this talent is undiscovered at the present time. Category:Lesser Nobodies